battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
GOL
The GOL Sniper Magnum is a German bolt-action rifle manufactured by Herr Gottfried Prechtl, one of the best German Gunsmiths that specialize in custom Mauser rifles. Each rifle is custom made to the requirements of the customer and there are many options available such as tactical or sporting/match configurations and various barrel lengths or accessories such as harris bipods. It can be chambered for the 7.62x51 NATO and .300 Winchester rounds using the standard SAKO action and the .338 Lapua Magnum using a custom Mauser action variant, both firing from a 5 round detachable box magazine. The stock is adjustable and is made of Walnut wood, which gives it higher flexibility thus less recoil being felt for more accuracy. It has a barrel length of 27.95" (710mm) which gives it an effective range over 1000 meters providing high accuracy at long range. The GOL sniper is meant to be used with an optical sight, such as a 6x magnification scope, and as a result has no back up iron sights. The GOL Sniper rifle is in use by German police and counter-terroist units as well as being popular with sport shooters for its incredible reliability. Battlefield Bad Company The GOL sniper rifle is a bolt action rifle available for the Recon class in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is only available for use in the campaign as a collectable and while playing as the MEC team in multiplayer. It has high accuracy and deals high damage but in exchange has a low rate of fire with its bolt action and has some bullet travel time. It comes with a high magnification scope by default. Battlefield Bad Company 2 The GOL Sniper Magnum returns as a bolt action sniper rifle for the Recon class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It has the highest accuracy out of all the sniper rifles in game and has the fastest rate of fire out of all the bolt action sniper rifles as well. However its damage is lower as a result compared to the M95 and M24 sniper rifles, though this is not a very significant difference as headshots from any range and chest shots at close range are still one hit kills while chest shots at long range are still two hit kills. The weapon has slight bullet drop and bullet travel time so to consistently hit targets at extreme distances leading the shots and aiming slightly higher than the target is needed. The weapon has a harris bipod and 6x magnification scope by default, though the scope can be replaced by a red dot sight, a 4x ACOG scope, 12x high powered scope, or sniper spotting scope. The GOL Sniper Magnum is best suited for medium-long range combat because of its high accuracy and advantages at spotting from a distance, but should not be used at close range unless absolutely necessary or forced to because while a no scope or quick scope is possible for a quick kill it is hard to pull off successfully.